Adventure Camp Tree House (41122)
Adventure Camp Tree House '''is a set released in the winter of 2016. It is now retired. Official Description Challenge and adventure await at the '''Camp Tree House! Join Emma and Stephanie at the Camp Tree House for a crazy climbing challenge! The camp leader, Joy, with her tamed eagle Elvis, will guide you as you scale the climbing wall over the waterfall. Then use your balance to master the turning bridge and reach the treetops. You did it! Now whizz down the slide to catch a fish and cook it in the kitchen for supper with your friends, then tuck up in bed before another adventure tomorrow. * Includes Emma, Stephanie and Joy the camp leader mini-doll figures in sportswear, plus Elvis the eagle and a fox. * Features a Camp Tree House on 3 levels with living space, waterfall, turning bridge obstacle, tire swing, vine, slide and a climbing wall. * The living space opens up and features opening windows, a kitchen with opening cupboard, sofa and stairs to an opening roof space for sleeping. * Outdoor accessory elements include a helmet, trophy, flags, fishing rod and a camera. * House accessory elements include a book, saucepan, cup, chicken leg, marmalade and a lamp. * Swing the Tree House open and open the roof for easy play inside. * Put on your helmet and use the grips on the climbing wall to make it to the trophy. * Balance on the turning bridge and jump on the tire swing to reach the treetop platform. * Use the camera to take a picture of the fox hidden in its natural habitat. * Take hold of the fishing rod while Joy and her tame eagle Elvis teach you how to fish. * Open the cupboards to find food and cook a meal in the kitchen. * Climb the stairs to rest in the beds under the opening roof. * This set offers an age-appropriate building experience for ages 7-12. * This set includes over 700 bricks. * Adventure Camp Tree House measures over 10” (26cm) high, 11” (29cm) wide and 4” (12cm) deep. * Combine with 41120 Adventure Camp Archery and 41121 Adventure Camp Rafting for more Adventure Camp fun! Fun Facts * This is the only set Joy appears in. * Joy's torso is exclusive to this set. * Elvis the eagle is exclusive to this set. Gallery Adventure Camp Treeh.JPG|The set, unboxed and assembled. Adventure Camp Tree House 2.jpg|The girls trying out the activities at the Tree House. Adventure Camp Tree House 3.jpg|Inside the set. Adventure Camp Tree House 4.jpg|Opening feature. Adventure Camp Tree House 5.jpg|Joy encouraging Emma to reach the top. Adventure Camp Tree House 6.jpg|Joy in the kitchen. Adventure Camp Tree House 7.jpg|The fox smelling some food by the open window. Adventure Camp Tree House 8.jpg|The girls with the trophy at the top of the Tree House. Adventure Camp Tree House 9.jpg|Emma on the obstacles. Adventure Camp Tree House 10.jpg|Emma and the tyre-swing. Adventure Camp Tree House 11.jpg|Emma's camera. Adventure Camp Tree House 12.jpg|Emma mini-doll included in the set. Adventure Camp Tree House 13.jpg|Stephanie mini-doll included in the set. IMG 2663-1-.JPG|Joy mini-doll included in the set. Adventure Camp Tree House 14.jpg|The fox. Adventure Camp Tree House 15.jpg|Accessories included in the set. Category:Sets Category:2016 Sets Category:Winter 2016 Wave Category:Emma Sets Category:Stephanie Sets Category:Adventure Camp Subtheme Category:Retired Sets